To love and honour
by Fangirls Revenge
Summary: Lovino is engaged young and hates it. He didn't believe for a second that he would be happy with the life chosen for him. And to make things worse, he hasn't seen his intended since he was a child, what kind of Alpha was Antonio now? This story is part of the 'I'm bound to you' universe. Spamano, mentions of Gerita, Omegaverse.


**This story is part of the 'I'm bound to you' universe. After writing the side story for SuFin I was asked for the Spamano one, I was happy to oblige again so here it is. **

**Antonio and Lovino have a 5 year age gap, the beginning takes place four months before the first chapter of 'I'm bound to you', making Lovino 5 and Antonio 10. Please enjoy : )**

**Lovino is fourteen when they get busy, so if that makes you uncomfortable then don't read.**

'**To love and honour' **

Lovino Vargas was born the eldest twin, between he and his little brother Feliciano there was a merge two minutes, but those two minutes proved to be the most significant factor in Lovino's future. He and his brother were the only children their parents had before their death from sickness, and he was left with ensuring his family's position remained just as strong.

He and his brother were born Omegas, and so they could not inherit the province that their family governed. Luckily they had an adoring grandfather who stepped in to take control and ensure that the boys grow up loved.

It was when Lovino and his brother had turned five that he learnt to hate those two minutes.

One day a small party of men arrived at his family's Estate, he was told by one of the servant girls. But he didn't think much of it, people visited his grandfather all the time. If it was important he and Feliciano would have been dressed in their best clothes and made to stand at the door to greet them.

He and his brother were painting in the parlour, they were both good at it and it was a fun game for when it was too rainy to play outside. He didn't think about the guests again until three nursemaid Omega women came in and ushered Lovino out in great haste, leaving Feliciano on his own. "What's going on?" He demanded stubbornly as he was pulled along and up the stairs.

"There are people who want to see you, young master." One answered with a tiny, comforting smile, "We need to get you into a nice little outfit, ok?"

Lovino liked his nursemaids, so he wasn't going to argue, his simply puffed out his cheeks in a pout and mumbled, "Ok."

Lovino didn't really like dresses, so he usually wore pants, and maroon was his favourite colour so he made sure he had plenty of that in his wardrobe.

His nursemaids quickly stripped him of his paint-dirtied clothes and pick out some nice maroon pants and a lacy white tunic. He grumbled as they brushed his hair and roughly put tiny shoes on his feet, and soon he was being pulled along again.

He was brought to his grandfather's favourite sitting room, a room filled with soft couches and a nice, warm fireplace. As the doors opened he was nudged in and the door closed behind him, he stumbled for a moment before he looked up. His grandfather sat with a smile on his armchair and a man and young boy sat in a couch close to it.

The man was smiling at Lovino, he had a dark brown moustache that swirled up at the ends, wrinkles that seemed to have come from an excess of smiling, and a nice tunic of white with a brown jacket over it. He looked rich, if what Lovino knew what rich looked like, it was this guy.

The boy next to him looked at least twice Lovino's age, he was taller and just larger in general. He looked trim and healthy with dark brown hair and shinning green eyes. His clothes were just like a smaller version of the man's, whom he assumed to be his father.

"So this is Lovino?" The man questioned with a bright smile. "My name is Cortez, how are you today?" he spoke gently and kindly.

"I'm well." Lovino said shyly.

The man stood and knelt on one leg in front of Lovino, "This is my son, Antonio, would you lie to say hello?"

This man was so kind, Lovino thought, how could he say no? Maybe his son was nice too. "Si." He said bashfully as he kept his eyes to the ground.

As though he was approaching a fawn, Antonio walked over and bowed to Lovino, his green eyes shining, "Hello Lovino, I'm very happy to meet you."

Lovino lifted his gaze, but he couldn't look the other boy in the eye much, "Hello, A-Antonio."

"He's cute Papa!" Antonio exclaimed with joy.

"I'm glad you think so." Cortez said before he turned to Roma, "He will be a perfect match, do you not agree?"

Roma grinned, "I think so too. I'll have his things packed."

Lovino looked around at the men with confusion, "Grandpa, where am I going?"

Roma stood and walked over to Lovino' he lifted him and rested hi on his hip, "You are going to marry Antonio one day," He said sweetly, "It's important that you get used to your new home, so you are moving there."

Lovino's eyes widened in shock, he tried to struggle out of his grandfather's hold. "What? NO! I don't want to leave!" his eyes quickly filled with tears that fell down his face in a constant steams.

"Papa," Antonio said, urgently tugging on the hem of his father's jacket, "If Lovino doesn't want to come we shouldn't make him. We could get married when he is ready."

Cortez hummed, "What do you think Roma?"

Roma sighed, "I think he is too young to be taken from his home, and not to mention his brother. I agree with young Master Antonio. We should wait a few years. It doesn't seem fair to spring this on him."

Cortez nodded, "I agree, I don't want the boy to be sad. We will wait until he is fifteen, yes?"

"Yes, that sounds good." Roma agreed as he soothed his grandson with a back rub and hushes.

When Lovino had calmed down he went with his grandfather to escort the guests out. He grumpily looked at the ground, his eyes red for excess tears.

As his betrothed walked past, he stopped and offered a small smile, then he pressed a kiss to Lovino's tear stained cheek. Lovino looked up in surprise quickly enough to catch Antonio's eyes, they looked so kind, but he was torn, he should hate this guy, right?

The next four months was a haze of events, in its duration the King and his Queen died, his throne brought into regency until his ten year old son turned sixteen, and Feliciano got engaged to the Crown Prince's little brother. He would have stopped it if he could, he would have spared Feliciano from an arranged marriage, but there was nothing he could do.

Lovino tried to push the thoughts of his impending marriage out of his mind as he grew over the years, and he managed to not think of Antonio again until he was twelve, when he was called into his grandfather's office.

He knocked at the wooden door and waited to be permitted entrance. He had grown taller and had the lithe and budding body of an Omega in early puberty. Lovino had experienced heat only once before, and he hated it. He hated all this bodily development he was forced to endure. Why did he to suffer such unbearable agony every four months until he got old?

"Lovino, come in, I must speak with you." Roma said.

Lovino walked in and closed the door behind him, he instantly worried when he saw how Roma looked solemn, his lips drawn is a straight line.

Lovino approached cautiously; his grandfather never looked this serious unless he was getting yelled at for doing something naughty, but he couldn't for the life of him think of what he might have done.

He sat in the chair in front of Roma's desk, pouting. Roma sighed sadly and passed over a scroll, Lovino unfurled it, but he could barely read the overly fancy cursive that filled it. He did notice something though; the seal of the bull, the symbol of the Fernández Carriedo family. He looked up at his grandfather for some sort of explanation, his confusion clear on his face.

"The father of your betrothed as died unexpectedly, he broke his leg in a hunting accident and died of infection." Roma explained patiently.

"I don't see what this has to do with me," the twelve year old mumbled.

Roma looked at him crossly, "I has a lot to do with you Lovi, the Alpha you are betrothed to must now leave the royal city and return to rule his province, and you must marry earlier than planned."

Lovino stood in defiance, "NO! WHY SHOULD I SUFFER! I NEVER WANTED TO MARRY IN THE FIRST PLACE." He screamed with hot tears in his eyes.

"LOVINO VARGAS!" Roma roared back. He had the intention to keep yelling, but the look of utter terror on his grandsons face reminded him that he was dealing with a stubborn child, and he had to be understanding. He sighed, "Lovi, I didn't mean to yell, but you must understand, there is nothing I can do, you need to start learning how to be the Lady of Antonio's province. I have sent a request that we wait until you turn thirteen, but this is not going to be stopped. I'm sorry."

Lovino couldn't help it, he was sad and he needed comfort, so for the first time in a long time, he ran to his Grandfather's arms and begged to be held. And Roma did, he held his poor and misunderstood boy in his arms, wishing that all the reports of Antonio's good nature were true.

"Why me?" He sobbed, "Why not Feli? He's a lot better at being an Omega then me."

"It is because you are the oldest, you hold a greater value in the eyes of the world." Roma explained gently. "You're doing a great thing for our family, and one day, your children will rule here as I do."

"I'll have children?" Lovino said in wonder as though he never thought of that inevitability.

"Yes," Roma said with warmth in his eyes, "You like babies, don't you Lovi?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"I-I do." Lovino said with certainty, his eyes no longer filled with tears, but with hope.

"Then you have something wonderful to look forward to." Roma pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, hoping that the thought would be enough to keep Lovino happy until his wedding day.

When Lovino was thirteen, as his grandfather said, he was to marry Antonio. But he hadn't seen the Alpha since that brief moment when he was five. A lot can change in eight years.

Lovino and his family had travelled over the province border into the one under Antonio's governance. He was finally going to marry.

Lovino stood in front of a fine glass, full-body gold mirror. He was wearing a white dress that had been put aside for when he was fifteen, but since the wedding was happening earlier it had to be hemmed considerably. The dress itself was made of a thin material, with three layers that made the skirt puff out a little from his hips. The bodice had a floral pattern sew into it, it also had straps that covered his shoulders and a v-neckline. Around his neck the servants had placed a string of pearls, and on his tiny feet were silk shoes of the same shade of white as the dress.

He noticed the seamstresses at his feet had stopped their quick needle work and were kneeling like they would for their Lord. Lovino turned, he didn't even hear him come in, but Antonio was standing right there.

Lovino had only one crush in his life, at the age of ten; there was a stable boy named Marco that he noticed when he started to develop. Marco was an Alpha boy about nineteen years old at the time, he always worked in the hot sun without a shirt, and although he wasn't particularly sculpted, Lovino liked him a lot. They never spoke, and Lovino would simply glare from a distance, but it was the first feeling of romantic affection the boy ever felt.

He used to think about he and Marco running away together just for the sake of it, but he never thought about trying to put any of his thoughts into actions, one thing was that Marco had the stupidest laugh he had ever heard, and the other thing was that Marco married a busty young milkmaid shortly after Lovino first noticed him.

The weird feeling he had for Marco was what Lovino thought love felt like, but boy was he wrong.

Lovino immediately felt his face burning red when he saw him, his husband-to-be. Antonio was now a man of eighteen, a fully mature Alpha in the eyes of the world, and that meant broad shoulders, a strong jawline, an achingly handsome face completely free of baby fat, a strong set of arms and legs that strained against the tight black material of his pants and formal jacket, a chest so built that is looked as though a strong inhale would pop all the buttons of his crisp white shirt.

And that _smile_. It would melt all the snow in the Northern Islands. And it was for Lovino.

He bowed to the flustered Omega, speaking in a voice that had deepened well over the years. "Lovino, how are you fairing today?"

Lovino felt like he was going to choke on his words, his stomach twisted and flipped, he didn't even know he was speaking until the words were already out. "I-I'm well, a-and you?"

Antonio chuckled, his laugh was so pleasant to hear, "I am also well. I'm looking forward to finally marrying you, _Lovi~_" he said Lovino's name as though they were already lovers, it made his knees weaken and his breath still.

"Me too." Lovino replied automatically. But did he mean it? Was finding out that his husband is the most handsome Alpha in creation enough for him to lose all his apprehensions? I certainly felt like it. Lovino was afraid at how much he already cared for the man, maybe he could be happy? He did hope for children, but could he know hope for a loving husband?

Lovino was walked down the aisle by his grandfather, he was now looking every bit the blushing bride, with no trace of his trademark scowl.

He stood before the alter, said his vows, promised to love and honour his Alpha, and it was done. The thing he had dread his whole life was over in a flash, it wasn't the horrible, humiliating experience he had built it up to be, it was sweet and lovely.

They feasted, they danced, they socialised with their guests, then it was time for the bride and groom to retire. Lovino had been told what to expect from his favourite old nursemaid, a short time before he left his home.

But he wasn't afraid. His body was swimming with nervous anticipation, he couldn't look up at Antonio as he took him by the hand and led him to his room, his face was too red to look up.

Once he was there he slipped off his shoes, slide off his stockings and waited for Antonio to undress him.

The room was nice, the furnishings were carved of fine wood, the fireplace flickered with a gentle light and had the symbol of Antonio's family above it. The bed was large and soft-looking, with sheets of fresh white linin and silk. The room was lit dimly with a few candles, it looked romantic to Lovino's youthful eyes.

The Alpha looked at him with the same kind eyes he remembered from when they first met, and turned away for a brief moment. He returned with two night shirts in hand, confusing Lovino.

"Aren't you going to undress me?" he questioned nervously.

Antonio looked at him in surprise, he blinked a few times, "If you want."

Antonio walked over to him, his soft smile in place. The moment Lovino felt his hand brush against his back Lovino felt his heart leap and his skin burn. His breath became heavier as he felt the ties of his dress being gently loosened. When the ties were loose enough, Antonio slowly pulled it down, and Lovino slipped it off and stepped out of the pool of material.

He was in only his bloomers, looking as flustered as he'd ever been, then Antonio helped him slide on his nightshirt. Lovino didn't wait for any instruction; he walked over and climbed on the bed, he lied down and waited, his stomach was filled with butterflies and his head spun with a mix of fear and exhilaration.

Antonio joined him on the bed a little while later, clad in his own nightshirt. Lovino waited, but nothing happened, so he glanced over to the Alpha next to him. Antonio looked as though he was trying to figure out all the mysteries of the universe, he looked almost pained, torn in two, and Lovino didn't know why.

"Antonio-"

"You're so young Lovi." He said softly and sadly, "Five years isn't a big difference, but there _is_ a big difference between an eighteen year old and a thirteen year old."

"What are you saying?" Lovino asked, fretting and confused.

Antonio turned his head so he could look his mate in the eyes, he gave a small smile, "Perhaps, for tonight, we simply sleep?"

Lovino didn't expect this, but how could he possibly protest? He just made a vow about being obedient, so he nodded once.

Antonio lifted up the sheets and they snuggled under it. Lovino felt loved in the embrace of his strong husband. Antonio caressed his hair until he fell asleep.

Antonio never consummated their marriage after that, for the first year of their marriage Lovino was alone for his heats, he was untouched in their bed, and he didn't know why.

He tried to reason that it wasn't a question of Antonio's virility or a lack of desire, because every morning when Lovino woke before Antonio he would feel his hardness pressing against him, he knew that Antonio didn't have a mistress because he spent all of time with him when he didn't have duties. So it had to be Lovino, he had to be the thing that was wrong.

Lovino had desired Antonio from the first night, and now as he finally got to know the Alpha, he wanted him even more. Antonio was just so kind and loving and affectionate, Lovino's heart ached for him, and his body ached for his touch. He had tried to be obedient and wait for Antonio to make the first move, but now he was sick of waiting, he was going to confront his so called 'husband' and get some answers.

He waited until Antonio retuned from his post-dinner correspondence reading, he sat on the bed with his arms crossed over his chest, his legs dangling over the side.

The door opened and his husband smiled, "Hello Lovi-"

"DON'T 'HELLO LOVI' ME YOU BASTARD!" Lovino immediately yelled, jumping from his place on the bed to rush at Antonio.

"What's the matter mi tomato?" Antonio asked sweetly. His expression quizzical.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG!" Lovino yelled again as he poked Antonio's chest harshly with his index finger, "WE'VE BEEN MARRIED A YEAR- AND… and."

"And what Lovi?" Antonio asked softly, taking Lovino's hand and holding it gently.

"A-And you haven't touched me once." Lovino sobbed, tears forming in his eyes. He felt so pathetic, crying like this over something that should never have been an issue.

"Oh Lovi." Antonio breathed, finally realising. He embraced Lovino closely, tightly securing him against his chest.

"I thought I would wait until you got a little older, you were barely old enough for such things, and I thought you would hate me if I…" He shook his head and breathed out. He wiped away the tears in his mate's lovely eyes with tender fingers. "I didn't know you felt this way, I'm sorry I neglected you."

Lovino sniffled, rubbing his reddened eyes, "So, you don't think I'm ugly?"

Antonio lifted him by the hips in a sudden movement, forcing Lovino to wrap his legs around his waist. "NO, no, no, no!" Antonio said in a rapid fire reply, "I love you! I adore you! You're the most beautiful Omega in the world~"

Lovino blushed at all of the sudden endearments, but he couldn't hide his face because Antonio soon pressed their lips together, he instantly moaned in appreciation.

"I'm going to make it up to you." Antonio declared in a soft whisper.

He carried Lovino over to the bed and placed him down gently. Lovino shifted to the middle of the bed and rested his head on the pillows, this time the anticipation outweighed the nerves he felt.

Antonio climbed on the bed with nothing on and Lovino nearly fainted. It's not like he didn't expect that, but he didn't see much of Antonio's body, he dressed discreetly and they bathed separately. But now everything was on display and he had never seen a more enticing body.

He quickly moved on top of Lovino, like the way he should have done on their first night on this bed. Antonio tried to soothe Lovino as best he could with soft praises and tender caresses over the Omega's lithe body. "I've dreamt of you, you know." Antonio whispered as he gripped the bottom of Lovino's nightshirt.

Lovino could only mewl pathetically in response. Antonio's hands and his scent filled him with more desire then what he felt when he was in heat. He felt the material being gripped and pulled upwards until it went over his head and off his body.

Antonio's hands were on his skin, moving slowly up and down. "You naughty boy Lovi~ you're not wearing anything underneath." Antonio chuckled darkly and pressed their bodies together. The gratification was instant when Lovino moaned and clung to Antonio's shoulders.

Lovino could feel how hard his husband was, he wanted to feel it so desperately, "J-Just get on with it! You've kept me waiting long enough!" Lovino demanded, glaring in Antonio's cheerful eyes.

The Alpha simply grinned a little more before he moved up Lovino's hips slightly. He made sure that the Omega was looking directly in his eyes as pushed in.

It was something he had denied himself for the sake of his love, but now he felt like it was just wasted time, to think, He could have felt like this every night for the past wasted year. A spark rushed through them both and Antonio reflexively jolted forward. His mate was so warm and tight, he snapped.

He gripped Lovino's hips and pushed forward in a single powerful movement, then again and again. Lovino felt so filled and so stunned with pleasure. This was what it was like, in all those lonely heats he wondered, but now he knew. Antonio was the perfect lover, he took him just how he wanted, relentlessly, overwhelmingly, filling his scenes with the scent of lust and want.

He came hard, panting as Antonio stilled himself. He pressed a hot and messy kiss to his mate's lips, "I'm going to continue." He whispered breathily.

Lovino gave a tiny nod with the small amount of energy he had, and Antonio persisted. It felt different, but it wasn't unpleasant. And when Antonio was done he filled him up, pulled out and rolled them over.

Lovino lie splayed out on Antonio's chest, panting, fully sated, and glistening with sweat.

Antonio's chest rose and fell with every breath as he and his loved stayed like this, basking in their pleasure.

"You won't neglect me again, will you?" Lovino said with fake grumpiness.

"Of course not Lovi," Antonio smiled, "I don't think I'll ever leave you again, you might get sick of me."

"Never." Lovino mumbled, "I love you."

~More than a few months later~

"Lovi! We got an invitation to your brother's wedding!" Antonio exclaimed as he burst through the door of their bedroom.

Lovino lay on their bed, nursing a pregnant mid-section. He looked over to his foolish husband, "So he's going through with it then?"

Antonio knelt on the bed beside him and shrugged, "I guess so, that's why we got the invite. It's too bad we can't go…" He said with a sigh.

"And _why_ won't we be going?" Lovino questioned with a huff.

Antonio's eyes widened with concern, "Because our baby will be born soon! You don't want to go into labour while you're there."

Lovino looked at him flatly, "The only way that would happen is if the baby is early. Don't be such an idiot, that's not going to happen. We're going and that's final!"

Antonio leant forward and kissed Lovino's forehead, "If you say so my love." Antonio got up to go back to reading his correspondences, but just before he walked out Lovino spoke.

"I love you." He mumbled.

And Antonio replied in a heartbeat, "I love you too, my Lovi."

**It's amazing what one can do when they have the motivation. Did you like it? If so, please review! I'd be so, so, so, so, happy!**

**Thanks for reading! Xoxo.**


End file.
